


Damien

by plume_94



Series: Damien [3]
Category: Macaez
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, Magie, Transformation, chateau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il avait les yeux fermés et dormait paisiblement. Les rayons du soleil dardaient ses doux rayons contre son visage et il avait un air tranquille, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis des semaines. Emmanuel s'agenouilla à ses côtés sans faire de bruit et l'observa dormir. Il ressentit de nouveau une douce chaleur au creux de son bas-ventre et se mit à rougir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par le prince endormi devant lui.





	Damien

Le lendemain, Emmanuel prit un livre et s'installa dans la salle à manger. Il voulait être la première personne que Damien verrait. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur quand il le vit franchir timidement la porte de la salle à manger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Dans la nuit, il ne s'était pas arrêté sur ses traits. Il ne savait pas à quoi le garçon ressemblait. Le garçon qui s'avançait vers lui était plus petit que lui, de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux ramenés en couette, les traits fins et la figure élancée. Il se prit même à penser qu'il était encore plus beau qu'en fille.

 

Il se leva quand Damien s'arrêta en face de lui, les yeux baissés au sol. Il lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Emmanuel, pourquoi je suis un garçon ?

\- Je ne pouvais plus te forcer à être quelqu'un que tu ne voulais pas.

\- Ça veut dire que tu m'as embrassé ? Et que tu m'aimes... enfin aimes la fille en moi ?

\- Oui. »

Damien releva soudain la tête et les joues baignées de larmes, s'avança vers Emmanuel. Celui-ci déglutit en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire. Damien fit un pas en avant et l'enlaça alors.

« Merci », murmura-t-il.

Déconcerté, Emmanuel resta un moment les bras ballants avant de remonter ses bras sur le dos de Damien. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Damien ne se détache de lui. Emmanuel s'aperçut, avec étonnement, qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'éloigne de lui et emporte sa chaleur loin de son corps.

 

Damien lui sourit timidement, et Emmanuel lui rendit son sourire, un peu nerveux.

« Dam, je peux t'appeler Damien maintenant que tu es un garçon ?

\- Damien ? Oui, ça me plaît bien. Et puis, c'est sûrement comme ça que mes parents m'avaient nommé avant que je ne devienne une fille et qu'ils changent mon nom.

\- Dans ce cas, je t’appellerai Damien. » sourit Emmanuel.

 

La cuisinière entra dans le salon et déposa leur petit-déjeuner sur la table, sans même faire attention à eux. Emmanuel s'assit pour manger et Damien l'imita.

« Damien, il faut que l'on t'inventes une histoire, tu le sais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre ici sans que l'on explique d'où tu viens.

\- Je vois..., répondit-il en hochant doucement la tête et reposant sa fourchette contre son assiette.

\- Peut-être... on peut te faire passer pour le frère de la princesse ? Dire qu'elle a dû repartir en Espagne pour des raisons personnelles ?

\- Oui, ça peut être bien. Si tu penses que les gens y croiront, ça me va, lui sourit-il.

\- Alors, on fait comme ça. » déclara Emmanuel sérieusement.

 

Plus tard, il était parti se reposer dans sa chambre. Allongé dans son lit il pensait à quoi commençait à ressembler sa vie. Avec l'arrivée de ce garçon dans sa vie, tout était devenu compliqué. Et en même temps, il n'avait plus le temps de s'ennuyer à présent. Il pensa à quel point il s'était senti bien quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Une douce chaleur était venue se blottir dans son bas-ventre et il n'avait pas eu envie de le lâcher. Il était amoureux de la princesse. Et celle-ci était toujours présente dans Damien, elle était une part de lui. Mais maintenant, il était redevenu un garçon et sa princesse s'était envolée. Plus jamais il ne pourrait la revoir.

 

Il se leva et descendit les marches de l'escalier menant au salon. Tout était silencieux et il se demanda où pouvait être Damien. Il sortit dans le jardin et le balaya du regard, une main protégeant ses yeux de la lumière du soleil, pour trouver Damien. Il vit une forme adossée contre un arbre de l'autre côté du jardin et se dirigea, bien malgré lui, dans sa direction. Il vit, un peu étonné, que la forme n'était autre que Damien. Il avait les yeux fermés et dormait paisiblement. Les rayons du soleil dardaient ses doux rayons contre son visage et il avait un air tranquille, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis des semaines. Emmanuel s'agenouilla à ses côtés sans faire de bruit et l'observa dormir. Il ressentit de nouveau une douce chaleur au creux de son bas-ventre et se mit à rougir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par le prince endormi devant lui. Pourquoi il se sentait encore comme ça alors que sa forme même avait changé ? Il n'était plus une fille maintenant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte pour laisser passer sa respiration. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur ses cils, refermés sur ses yeux, et il se surprit à les compter. Comment pouvait-il être si beau ? Comment un garçon pouvait-il avoir des traits aussi fins et gracieux ? Emmanuel avança une main tremblante vers sa frange qui était retombée devant ses yeux pour l'en dégager mais interrompit son geste subitement. Il se leva et s'éloigna précipitamment avant que l'autre garçon ne se réveille et le voit dans cette position. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était un garçon. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui mais de la princesse. Mais n'étaient-ils pas la même personne ?

 

Ce soir-là, quand Emmanuel sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller dîner, il entendit des rires provenant de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'y entrer et quand il passa la porte de la pièce, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Damien, en train de rire aux éclats. En ouvrant les yeux et le voyant, il s'arrêta de rire et prit un air embarrassé. Il avait le visage recouvert de farine et Emmanuel le vit se mettre à rougir sous la couche de farine.

« Je suis désolé, Emmanuel. Ne sois pas en colère, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Pourquoi je devrais être en colère ? demanda Emmanuel, surpris. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la farine sur la joue de Damien, qui lui donnait envie de la caresser.

\- Parce que peut-être que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je sais que la cuisine n'est pas un lieu pour s'amuser. Mais je voulais aider la cuisinière ce soir afin de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, continua-t-il en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Tu voulais me remercier ? demanda, étonné, Emmanuel. Mais il n'y a vraiment pas à me remercier de quoi que ce soit.

\- Si, je t'assures ! » s'écria Damien en lui touchant soudain le bras. En voyant son geste, il se mit à rougir et replia son bras par dessus sa poitrine.

 

Emmanuel le dévisagea. Il avait peur de lui. Peur de sa réaction en tout cas. Il n'osait même pas faire le moindre geste envers lui. Est-ce qu'il était aussi méchant, distant avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui inspirait ? Il avança sa main doucement vers son visage et enleva une fine couche de farine de son nez. Il sentit Damien sursauter à son geste et il s'interrompit alors que son bras le menait vers sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ça ne se faisait pas. Damien était un garçon même si une part de féminité subsistait en lui. De plus, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette cuisine. Il ne fallait pas que les employés commencent à se faire des idées. Il fit un pas en arrière et lui sourit nerveusement :

« Tout va bien, je te remercies d'avoir fait ça pour moi. »

Damien sourit timidement et s'éloigna pour aller parler à la cuisinière, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 

Emmanuel sortit calmement de la pièce et s'adossa contre le mur quand il fut bien sûr que personne ne pouvait plus le voir. Il plaça ses mains devant son visage et secoua la tête, désemparé. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce que ce garçon lui faisait ? Il fallait qu'il se calme. Damien sortit de la cuisine, une assiette dans la main, et il enleva ses mains rapidement de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser voir à quel point il était troublé. Damien déposa l'assiette et lui sourit en entrant de nouveau dans la cuisine. Emmanuel alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, où l'assiette l'attendait et commença à manger lorsque Damien fut assis en face de lui, devant sa propre assiette.

 

Le dîner avait été délicieux. Emmanuel n'avait pas arrêté de le féliciter et de l'en remercier mais Damien avait sans cesse répété qu'il n'y était pour rien et que ça lui faisait plaisir. Mais il avait aussi affiché un grand sourire timide pendant toute la soirée, montrant à quel point il était heureux. Il lui avait ensuite souhaité une bonne nuit et était parti dormir dans sa chambre. Emmanuel pensait à son sourire alors qu'il essayait de finir son livre dans la bibliothèque et se dit que si ce sourire était là, c'était en parti grâce à lui. Et il en était fier. Étonnamment, il se sentait rempli de joie aussi et se dit qu'il ferait tout pour revoir ce sourire sur le visage de Damien dans les jours à venir.

 

En allant se coucher, il passa devant sa chambre et s'y sentit irrémédiablement attiré. Pourquoi son corps devait toujours prendre des décisions sans lui demander son avis d'abord ? Il toqua doucement contre la porte laissée entrouverte et, n'obtenant pas de réponses, se décida à rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur et sans pouvoir interrompre sa course, il marcha sans faire de bruits jusqu'au lit de Damien. Il le vit, paisiblement endormi, la joue doucement posée sur son oreiller, et un air serein sur le visage. Emmanuel s'arrêta encore une fois sur l'ombre propagée par ses longs cils et descendit son regard vers sa bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer sa respiration. Il s'approcha lentement et suivit des yeux la courbe du drap sur son corps. Il remarqua avec surprise que Damien avait sorti une de ses jambes nues et tenait le draps coincé entre ses deux cuisses **entrouvertes**.  Il devait avoir eut trop chaud et avoir laissé glisser sa jambe hors du lit à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur. Ses yeux remontèrent doucement à la frontière où ses jambes avaient coincé le draps et il se mit à rougir furieusement en pensant à ce qui se cachait sous le morceau de tissu, maintenant qu'il était un garçon. Il se recula à cette pensée, sentant son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. 

 

Tout à coup, il entendit Damien gémir son nom dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il reporta son attention à son visage et vit que ses traits s'étaient tendus de nouveau.

« Emmanuel... »

Il se rapprocha avec précaution de lui et aperçut, surpris, des larmes au coin de ses yeux fermés. Soudain, Damien fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et répéta dans un gémissement son prénom, plus fort cette fois. Emmanuel se rapprocha instinctivement et la même chaleur que le matin réapparut dans son bas-ventre, un mélange de douleur et de désir. Tout doucement, Emmanuel vit le bras de Damien s'allonger dans sa direction, la paume de la main grande ouverte et avant qu'il ne put faire un pas en arrière, celle-ci toucha sa poitrine. Il sentit son cœur battre erratiquement de peur qu'il ne se réveille en le sentant contre sa main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant des larmes couler en silence le long de ses joues et il sursauta en entendant de nouveau la voix du jeune garçon :

« Emmanuel, non... » Il avait crié ce dernier mot. Il était en train de pleurer et la douleur se lisait sur ses moindres traits. Emmanuel sortit alors de sa léthargie en voyant sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine et agrippa ses épaules pour le réveiller

« Damien, réveilles-toi ! » ça n'allait pas recommencer !

 

Damien ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et se jeta dans ses bras. Il sentit ses larmes tomber sur sa nuque et il posa doucement ses mains contre son dos pour le rassurer. Il sentit Damien se raidir quand ses mains le touchèrent et celui-ci se redressa avant de reculer précipitamment sur le lit.

« Emmanuel ? Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? J'ai crié c'est ça ? » demanda Damien, embarrassé et se mettant à rougir.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que non, il était justement dans sa chambre en train de le regarder dormir quand il avait eu ce cauchemar.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai seulement fait un cauchemar, continua Damien en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Quel genre de cauchemar ? demanda Emmanuel.

\- J'ai rêvé..., commença Damien en le regardant timidement à travers sa frange, j'ai rêvé que je disparaissais. Mon corps était en train de disparaître petit à petit dans une pluie de lumière et j'étais terrorisé. Tout à coup, je t'ai aperçu devant moi et j'ai essayé d'attraper la main que tu me tendais pour me venir en aide. Mais malgré mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à attraper ta main et juste au moment où j'allais toucher tes doigts, le noir s'est fait devant mes yeux. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru que j'étais mort, ça avait l'air tellement réel. » continua-t-il en pleurant, sa voix se brisant.

Emmanuel sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur dans sa poitrine et n'y tint plus. Il monta sur le lit et s'avança, agenouillé, vers la frêle silhouette devant lui. Damien avait l'air brisé et se tenait maintenant recroquevillé sur lui-même, contre le mur de la chambre. Il ouvrit ses bras et l'enlaça dans un dernier effort pour le rassurer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

« Tout va bien. Tu es vivant, je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas disparaître aussi facilement. »

Il sentit le cœur de Damien frapper fort contre sa poitrine et celui-ci se blottit plus fort encore contre lui. Il s'allongea, entraînant à sa suite Damien, et continua à lui caresser les cheveux pour qu'il se calme. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se faire moins paniquée. Il déposa un minuscule baiser sur son front et sut qu'il s'était rendormi. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était si pur, si innocent. Il avait senti ses entrailles se tordre à l'intérieur de son ventre quand il l'avait vu pleuré. Ce n'était pas la princesse qu'il avait voulu rassurer à travers lui, c'était tout simplement lui. Emmanuel pensa qu'il n'était plus vraiment question de la princesse depuis longtemps. C'était Damien qui l'attirait. C'était lui qui lui faisait naître cette douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre, alors qu'il était un garçon. Lui qui avait toujours été là et qui était tombé amoureux de lui des années auparavant. Emmanuel resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et s'endormit, le souffle apaisé de Damien dans son cou.

 


End file.
